guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Descendance de Latinus, patrice de Lyon
Descendance de Latinus, patrice de Lyon SA FAMILLE . Origines de Latinus . thumb|260px|L'Empereur Marcus Postumus Cassianius Latinius.thumb|260px|Le poète romain Ausone. Latinus, selon Francia; Forschungen zur Westeuropaischen Geschichte, du Deutsches Historisches Institut, est un descendant de l'empereur des Gaules, Postumus. L'Institut le voit aussi descendant d'un Latinius Martinianus, procurator Augusti, en 283/284 et de Latinus Pacatus Depranius, rhéteur et Proconsul''Francia; Forschungen zur Westeuropaischen Geschichte'', Volume 10, Deutsches Historisches Institut (Paris, France), Germany (West). Bundesministerium für Bildung und Wissenschaft, W. Fink 1983. . Marcus Cassianus Latinus Postumus (ca 210 - 269) est un empereur romain de 260 au début de l'année 269. Il est le chef de l'Empire gaulois et s'oppose à l'empereur Gallien et à Claudius II. C'est donc un usurpateur. La plupart des sources le décrivent comme un bon empereur. Il réussit à vaincre les envahisseurs germains et à préserver l'unité des provinces de l'Ouest de l'Empire. Marcus Postumus est un ancien officier batave qui est acclamé empereur en 258, après avoir tué son rival Solonius Revue historique, Numéros 605 à 606, Odile Krakovitch, Librairie G. Bailleère, 1998.. Ce Batave est d'origine modesteState, Paul F., A Brief History of the Netherlands, Infobase Publishing, 2008.. Son lieu de naissance est Deusone (= Diessen aux Pays-Bas)Archives régionales de Tilburg. Le lieu de naissance de Postume semble évoqué par certaines de ses monnaies affichant au revers la légende HERC DEVSONENSIS (l'Hercule de Deusone).. Il est assassiné, tout comme son fils et les membres de sa garde, par des soldats révoltés par sa décision de ne pas piller Mayence. Latinius Martinianus, procurator Augusti (Procurateur impérial), en 283/284, du temps des empereurs Carus (282/283) et Numerianus (283/284)More Missing Names (A. D. 260-395), T. D. Barnes, The Phoenix, Vol. 27, No. 2 (Summer, 1973), pp. 135-155, Classical Association of Canada.. La Province des Alpes Graies a Axima (= Aime), comme ville principale. Un représentant de l'Empire, le Procurateur, s'y installe avec 2.000 soldats, et leurs familles. Une demi-douzaine d'inscriptions mentionnent des procurateurs à Aime ou dans la vallée de la Tarentaise. Mais il s'agit en général de mentions indirectes, dans des dédicaces aux dieux, comme celle de Mallienus, ou aux empereurs, comme celles de Latinius Martinianus...Un nouveau procurateur à Aime en Tarentaise. Savoie, Alain Canal, François Bérard, Gallia 1995, Volume 52.. Latinius Martinianus est procurator Alpium Graiarum et PoeninarumL'Année épigraphique, Année 1985, (1988), pp. 165-170, Presses Universitaires de France.. Latinius Martinianus laisse le souvenir d'un homme remarquable, procurateur impérialL'Empire romain de 192 à 337 après J.-C., L'Antiquité, une histoire, Les dossiers du CAPES et de l'agrégation, François Bertrandy, Jeanne-Marie Demarolle, Bernard Rémy (docteur-ès-lettres), Ellipses, 1998. . Du Bas-Empire, on ne compte que trois autels avec des dédicaces à Carin et à ses deux fils, datés de 283/284 apr. J.-C, élevés simultanément par le procureur Latinius Martinianus et les Foroclaudienses Ceutrones''Mauritius und die Thebäische Legion'', Volume 49 de Paradosis (Fribourg) : Beiträge zur Geschichte der altchristlichen Literatur und Theologie, Otto Wermelinger, Saint-Paul, 2005.. A la fin du IIIe siècle, Latinius Martinianus, est soucieux d'affirmer son loyalisme politique. Il fait graver ces trois inscriptions en l'honneur des empereurs Carus, Carin et Numérien. Latinus Alethius Alcimus est de cette famille, même si Francia; Forschungen zur Westeuropaischen Geschichte, du Deutsches Historisches Institut, ne le dit pas descendant de l'empereur des Gaules, PostumusFrancia; Forschungen zur Westeuropaischen Geschichte, Volume 10, Deutsches Historisches Institut (Paris, France), Germany (West). Bundesministerium für Bildung und Wissenschaft, W. Fink 1983.. Il est né probablement sur l'oppidum d'Aginnum (= Agen), et nous allons retrouver des descendants de Latinus à Agen. Il est mis par Ausone au nombre des professeurs de Bordeaux. Mais il exerce aussi la profession d'avocat, et est présenté comme un grand jurisconsulte, et comme extrêmement versé dans la connaissance des Langues grecque et latine. Latinus Alethius Alcimus est professeur de rhétorique sous l'Empereur Constance (337 - 361). II publie quelques ouvrages à la louange de l'Empereur Julien (361-63) et de Saluste, qui est Préfet des Gaules sous ce Prince. Ausone fait grand cas de lui. Il exalte sa modestie, s libéralité, sa gravité, et la sagesse de ses mœurs''Histoire universelle, depuis le commencement du monde, jusqu'à present'', Arkstée, 1771. . Latinus Pacatus Depranius (ca 330-après 393) est un rhéteur latin, de religion païenne, de la fin de la IVe siècle. Il est né probablement sur l'oppidum 44d'Aginnum'' (= gen). Il élève de l'école rhétorique de Burdigala (Bordeaux). Ausone (309 - 395) le considère comme son fils et le décrit comme le plus grand poète latin après Virgile. Pacatus est professeur de rhétorique à BordeauxNixon and Rodgers, In Praise of Later Roman Emperors, Berkeley: University of California Press, 1994.. Pacatus est nommé Proconsul d'Afrique, en 390, et intendant du domaine en 393. Il est l'auteur d'un discours prononcé au Sénat à Rome en 389 en l'honneur de Théodose IerNixon and Rodgers, In Praise of Later Roman Emperors, Berkeley: University of California Press, 1994. .'' * * * * * thumb|upright=2.5|center|400px|Mosaïque à Ravenne datant de la chute de l'Empire romain. * * * * * Latinus . thumb|260px|Syagrius livré à Clovis par Alaric. Latinus, patrice de Lyon, puissant et riche propriétaire gallo-romain, vit à Calonnia, à la fin du Ve siècle et au début du VIe siècle. Sa villa porte le nom de Latiniacum et est à l'origine du nom actuel de Lagnieu. Ce sont les Francs (époque de Clovis) qui mettent fin à la domination romaine qui dure jusqu'au milieu du Ve siècle''Lagnieu... au fil du temps'', Christine Navarro, Editions du Mot Passant septembre 2008. . Syagria de Lyon est la fille de Syagrius, roi de Soissons. Cette dame Lyonnaise, décrite par Magnus Felix Ennodius du fait de ses dons conséquents comme ecclesiae thésaurus''Romans, Barbarians, and the Transformation of the Roman World, Ralph W. Mathisen, Danuta Shanzer, Ashgate (1 Jan 2011). est une descendante de l'illustre ''gens Syagrii, famille importante de l'aristocratie gallo-romaine de l'Antiquité tardive. Son père, Syagrius, est le dernier chef romain de la Gaule. Il est vaincu par Clovis à la bataille de Soissons (486). Clovis annexe son royaume et le met à mort. Les Syagrii, et les autres patrices gallo-romains, doivent s'intégrer aux royautés barbares. On en retrouve plusieurs, à diverses époques, certains dans l'entourage des rois et des seigneurs, certains évêques, jusqu'à la fin des mérovingiens. C'est le cas des descendants de Latinus et Syagria de Lyon. * * * * * thumb|upright=2.5|center|400px|Clovis assiège Soissons défendue pas Syagrius. * * * * * Son fils . thumb|250px|Saint Désiré de Bourges Leur fils, Gondebaud de Burgondie, noble de Lyon, arrière-petit-fils de GondebaudChristian Settipani, Les Ancêtres de Charlemagne, 1989., se marie avec Agia de Sancy, sœur de saint Désiré de Bourges, archevêque. En l'an 510, il y a, à Sancy, un homme riche et puissant, nommé Auginus. Selon les hagiographes de Désiré de Bourges, il est le compagnon d'armes de Clovis et son fidëis. Pour eux ce viro illustrissimo est un vaillant guerrier de la nation des Saliens. Il combat aux côtés du roi à la bataille de Soissons (486) et à celle de Tolbiac (496)Grande vie des saints: comprenant la vie et les fêtes de Notre-Seigneur et de la très-sainte Vierge, des saints de l'Ancien et du Nouveau Testament, des bienheureux et des vénérables serviteurs de Dieu, les plus récents et des plus illustres confesseurs de la foi, Jacques-Albin-Simon Collin de Plancy, Édouard Daras, L. Vivès, 1899.. La mère d'Agia, autre Agia, est dite Nobiles vifi d'Auginus. Son prénom latinisé est Austregilde. Ils sont très pieux selon tous leurs contemporains. Augina et Agia vivent à Sancy. Selon les mêmes hagiographes de Désiré de Bourges, le roi Clovis leur donne le domaine et le château de Brana, Brena, Breina et Brema (Braine)La France pontificale, H. Fisquet, Repos, 1864 ou Histoire physique, civile et morale des environs de Paris, depuis les premiers temps historiques jusqu'a nos jours; contenant l'histoire et la description du pays et de tous les lieux remarquables compris dans un rayon de vingt-cinq à trente lieues autour de la capitale, Jacques-Antoine Dulaure, Moeau (printer.), Guillaume, Ponthieu, P. Corneille, 1826.. Ce domaine comporte t'il à la fois le château de Braine et la vaste forêt qui s'étend jusque sur les bords de la MarneLa forêt de Daulle actuelle n'est qu'un lambeau de cette immense forêt. ? Toutefois un autre hagiographe nous parle de la lignée des aïeux de Désiré de Bourges. Il serait l'héritier de son nom et le restaurateur de sa race. Il le destinait à la milice. Il était tout naturel que ce fils des vétérans fût comme ses pères et embrassât la carrière des armes. Tout cela fait plus penser à l'armée romaine qu'aux guerriers de Clovis. Et puis Clotaire vient très souvent à Braine dans son Palatlum Brennacum (palais royal) qui fait partie de son héritage, et qu'il affectionne particulièrement Histoire de Braine et de ses environs, Stanislas Prioux, Dumoulin, 1846. . Il n'est par contre jamais question de Braine au niveau des descendants d'Aginus, mais de Sancy et du saltus Joranus, sur l'autre rive de la Marne. Les deux autres fils de l'Auginus de Sancy, Deodatus - Trésorier du Roi - et Desiderius meurent assassinés. Selon Grégoire de Tours, la famille de la belle-fille de Latinus est aussi propinquus d’Auguste, un abbé qui construit à Brives à l’est de Bourges, vers le milieu du VIe siècle, un oratoire dédié à saint Martin. * * * * * thumb|upright=2.5|center|400px|Éducation des enfants de Clovis dans un palais du Soissonais. * * * * * Désiré de Verdun . thumb||260px|Radegonde et son frère survivant au massacre de sa famille. Désiré est peut-être à gauche de la gravure.thumb|153px|Saint Salvi d'Albi. Désiré de Verdun est le fils de Gondebaud de Burgondie, un noble lyonnais et d’une jeune femme noble de Soissons, d'origines gallo-romaines. Il est neveu de l'évêque Désiré de Bourges. Désiré est d'abord précepteur de la future reine et sainte Radegonde et ses deux frères à la cour de Thuringe. Il est aussi Premier conseiller du roi BerthacharNorbert Wagner: Namenkundliches zur Herkunft des großthüringischen Königsgeschlechts. In: Beiträge zur Namenforschung 1981.. Puis, il est conseiller du roi Thierri à la cour d'Austrasie, à Metz, mais aussi son prisonnier, avec son tout jeune fils, SyagriusHistoire politique et religieuse de Verdun, Charles Jussy, Nabu Press 2012.. Il conseille dans ses courriers à sa pupille Radegonde de ne pas se marier à Clotaire et consacrer le reste de sa vie à Dieu. Thierri le chasse de sa cour et lui défend de jamais reparaître devant lui''Histoire politique et religieuse de Verdun'', Charles Jussy, Nabu Press 2012.. Il est élu 9e évêque de Verdun (529 - 554). Ce qui provoque à nouveau la colère du roi. Il est injurié, dépouillé, mais encore mis à la torture. Désiré est obligé de fuir auprès de son métropolitain Nicet de Trêves. Didier demande au roi Théodebert sept mille pièces d'or afin d'aider ses concitoyens pour la reprise des affaires''Histoire de la fonction publique en France'', Volume 1, Marcel Pinet, Nouvelle librairie de France, 1993.. Désiré de Verdun sollicite la tenue d'un concile en Auvergne, et y assiste avec quinze autres évêques, qui en font l'ouverture le sept décembre de l'an 535. Il assiste au Concile d'Orléans. Roussel rapporte qu'il y a alors à la cour d'Austrasie plusieurs seigneurs qui vivent dans des incestes et des adultères publics. Les remontrances de Désiré ne les ayant pu corriger, il les dénonce à Nicet, de Trêves, qui les excommunie. Cela montre bien les pouvoirs importants de cet évêque. Désiré de Verdun est marié à une noble dame de Toulouse, qui est peut-être une fille du roi Gesalic. Il a au moins quatre fils : ¤ Didier de Toulouse, dux ¤ Syagrius, évêque d'Autun à la fin du VIe siècle. En 599, le pape Grégoire lui décerne le pallium. ¤ Gondobald de Meaux, comte assassiné en 585''La Fin de la Cité Antique Et Le Début de la Cité Médiévale: De la Fin Du IIIe Siècle à L'avènement de Charlemagne'', Volume 8 de Studi storici sulla tarda antichitàn, Claude Lepelley, Université de París X: Nanterre. Centre de Recherches sur l'Antiquité tardive et le haut Moyen Age, Edipuglia srl, 1996. . Il est le père de : ¤¤ N de Meaux ∞ Leuthaire de Bourgogne, fils de Warnachaire de Bourgogne, père de Gondoin d'Alsace, duc ¤¤ Hagnéric de Meaux, comte, père de : ¤¤¤ Valbert de Luxeuil, abbé, saint ¤¤¤ Faron, évêque de Meaux, saint ¤¤¤ Burgondofara, sainte ¤ Salvi d'Albi, évêque d'Albi entre 571 et 584, est d'une famille de l'Aquitaine première (Bourges)La famille et la jeunesse de Didier, évêque de Cahors. Ce denier est le père avec la noble et pieuse Herchenfrède de : ¤¤ Syagrius (564-629), comte d'Albi et gouverneur de Marseille; se marie avec une jeune fille d'une famille très illustre, c'est-à-dire sans doute romaine, malgré son nom germanique BertolèneLa famille et la jeunesse de Didier, évêque de Cahors. ¤¤ Rusticus, évêque de Cahors, assassiné en 630 ¤¤ Didier de Cahors (né à Albi - † 15 novembre 655), évêque de 630 à 655. Frère de Rustique, nommé par le roi Dagobert Ier pour rétablir l'ordre franc à Cahors. ¤ La femme du duc Launebode de Toulouse, Bérétrude, est peut-être une fille de Désiré de Verdun. Son petit-fils est Didier, comte de Boulogne, dont nous allons retrouver l'arrière-petite-fille mariée au premier Robertien. * * * * * thumb|upright=2.5|center|400px|Saint Moluag et saint Colomban. * * * * * Didier de Toulouse . thumb|260px|Enluminure du Bréviaire d'Alaric le Wisigoth : notables gallo-romains.thumb|260px|Fresque de Disciola (Sainte-Radegonde, Poitiers) Didier de Toulouse, Desiderius, est né en 548 certainement à Albi. Il est tué en 587, lors d'une bataille devant Carcassonne. Didier est l'un des derniers membres de la gens Syagrii. Il devient dux de Toulouse et d'une partie de l'Aquitaine (583 - 587). Didier est originaire d'Albi - ou sa famille s'y installe à cette époque. Il est certainement peut-être le fils de l'évêque Désiré de Verdun et de la noble dame Clotilde de Toulouse. Didier est apparenté à un grand nombre d'évêques et de seigneurs laïcs. Didier est, lui, un des généraux de Chilpéric Ier, roi de Soissons (561-584), roi de Paris (567-584). Ce dernier envoie Didier avec la tâche de conquérir l'Aquitaine. Ce chef d'armée profitant des conflits fratricides entre les héritiers du royaume franc, pour servir ses intérêts personnelsLes familles aristocratiques de l'Albigeois au VIème et VIIème siècle. . Le patrice Eunius Mummolus intervient dans le conflit entre le roi d'Austrasie Sigebert et le roi de Soissons, Chilpéric. Il réussit à battre Didier de Toulouse, en Limousin en 576Ferdinand Lot, Naissance de la France, Librairie Arthème Fayard, 1948. . Un an plus tard, en 577, Didier ravage la future Touraine. Il séjourne dans la région parisienne et affronte le roi Sigebert (d'Austrasie) à qui il prend Périgueux, Agen, et AlbiLes familles aristocratiques de l'Albigeois au VIème et VIIème siècle. . En 581, toujours pour le compte de Chilpéric, il profite de la discorde entre Childebert et Gontran pour s'emparer de l'Agenais et du Périgord, possessions de GontranJean-Mamert Cayla, Perrin-Paviot, Histoire de la ville de Toulouse depuis sa fondation jusqu'à nos jours, Bon et Privat, 1839. . Didier fait en 582 une alliance avec Eunius Mommulus''Traditio'', Volume 13, Institute of Research and Study in Medieval Canon Law, Johannes Quasten, Stephan Kuttner, Fordham University Press, 1957. . En 583, Chilpéric Ier donne la province d'Aquitaine à un certain Bladast et à Didier. Le roi les envoie au Pays Basque où ils subissent une lourde défaite. Au printemps 583 le roi envoie le duc Didier attaquer les armées de Gontran à Châteaumeillant. Didier et Bladast, rejoint par le duc de Poitiers, Berulfus, assiègent Bourges, mais Chilpéric signe la paix avec Gontran. Après la mort de Chilpéric II en 584, Didier, duc de Toulouse, s'empare du trésor de Rigonde, fille du roi défunt. Un usurpateur Gondovald quitte Avignon, traverse l'Auvergne, et se fait proclamer roi à Brives en décembre 584. Puis il parcours l'Aquitaine et la Novempopulanie pour se faire reconnaître et réunir une arméeFerdinand Lot, Naissance de la France, Librairie Arthème Fayard, 1948. . Gondovald et Didier malmènent l'évêque de Toulouse, MagnulfLes familles aristocratiques de l'Albigeois au VIème et VIIème siècle.. Gontran, qui a fait du jeune roi d'Austrasie, Childebert, son héritier, rassemble ses forces. Gondovald, l'usurpateur, est trahi par le duc Didier, en 585. Pour lui c'est la fin ! Didier parvient à rentrer en grâce auprès de Gontran et est toujours duc de Toulouse. Il doit cependant rendre sa captive, Rigonde. Il intervient en 587 pour soutenir la Septimanie révoltée contre le roi Récarède, mais est tué devant Carcassonne. Ce portrait est celui d'un véritable chef de guerre, passant le plus clair de son temps à cheval, guerroyant de longs mois, officiellement au service des rois, profitant en réalité de ses missions pour piller des régions entières et s'enrichir personnellement. Sa zone d'action est centrée sur l'Aquitaine, mais le lieu où il réside entre ses campagnes guerrières n'est jamais mentionné. La seule indication précise que nous donne Grégoire de Tours concerne pourtant Albi dont il dit que Didier avait placé surtout dans le territoire de cette ville le meilleur de sa fortune. S'il n'y réside peut-être pas, il y possède au moins des propriétés qui lui assurent l'essentiel de ses revenus et que sa femme, Tétradie, et ses fils vont recevoir en héritage après sa mortLes familles aristocratiques de l'Albigeois au VIème et VIIème siècle. . Sa veuve, Tétradia, fille d'un paysan et une femme d'ascendance noble, est renvoyée à la cour de son premier mari, Eulalius, comte d'Auvergne. Il la dépouille de ses biens et les enfants de Didier et Tétradia sons déclarés illégitimes : ¤ Sainte Disciola, abbesse de Sainte-Croix de Poitiers. Elle est nièce de l'évêque Salvi d'AlbiLes religieuses dans le cloître et dans le monde des origines à nos jours, Volume 4 de Travaux et recherches, Centre européen de recherches sur les congrégations et ordres religieux, Volume 2 de Actes du ... colloque international du CERCOR, Centre Européen de Recherches sur les Congrégations et Ordres Religieux, Nicole Bouter, Centre Européen de Recherches sur les Congrégations et Ordres Religieux, Université de Saint-Etienne, 1994. . ¤ Dagobert nomme Werner (Warnachaire), un héritier des Hattuaires au comté de Laurenbourg''De Clovis à Charlemagne: histoire et généalogie'', Didier-Georges Dooghe, MCD, 2000. . Il se marie à une fille de Didier. Ils sont les ancêtres de la maison de Nassau. ¤ Une autre fille se marie avec un autre Warnachaire. Ils sont les parents de : ¤¤ Sandrégisile, duc d'Aquitaine et sans doute Gallo-Romain d'origineLes cartulaires angevins: étude sur le droit de l'Anjou au Moyen Age, G. d' Espinay, Cosnier, 1864, seigneur de Bobigny, maire du Palais. Lui-même père de Nantilde, mère de Clovis II. ¤ Authaire de Sancy, qui suit. * * * * * thumb|upright=2.5|center|400px|Les bords de la Marne à Ussy. * * * * * Authaire de Sancy . thumb|260px|Saint Ouen. Authaire de Sancy vit à Sancy, en Brie, et à l'endroit où le petit Morin va rouler ses eaux dans la Marne. Ce lieu n'est encore au septième siècle qu'une épaisse forêt. Ce domaine appartient à ce Seigneur de la Cour. Authaire a un château à une lieue d'Ussy, sur la rive droite de la Marne. Authaire, que quelques anciens titres appellent saint Oys, sert Dieu dans toute la droiture de son cœur. Ses vertus et ses miracles lui attirent un culte public dans le diocèse de Meaux''Histoire De l'Eglise De Meaux, Avec Des Notes Ou Dissertations; Et Les Pieces Justificatives: On y a joint un Recueil complet des Statuts Synodaux de la m©eme Eglise: divers Catalogues des Eveques, Doiens, Generaux d'Ordre, Abbez, & Abbesses du Diocese; & un Pouillie exact. Contenant ..., Volume 1, Michel Toussaint Chretien Du Plessis, Gandouin ; Giffart, 1731.. Les ''Annales bénédictines de Saint-Médard rapportent que Clotaire II, étant à Braine, en allant chasser sur les bords de l’Aisne, aurait infailliblement péri dans cette rivière sans le secours du seigneur Authaire, qui faisait partie de sa suite. Pour récompenser son sauveur d'un pareil service, Clotaire II lui donne, en l'an 613, la terre et le château de Braine. Le seigneur Authaire résidant ordinairement à Sancy, près Soissons, et fait valoir sa terre de Braine, par un intendant. Braine est pourtant le séjour favori des rois de Soissons. Cette demeure royale est pour Clotaire Ier et Chilpéric, ce que va être le château de Versailles pour les Bourbons avant 1789''Monographie de l'ancienne abbaye royale Saint-Yved de Braine, avec la description des tombes royales et seigneuriales renfermées dans cette église'', Stanislas Prioux, V. Didron, 1859.. Ce cadeau montre aussi qu'il y a certainement confusion des hagiographes entre Autharius et Auginus. La famille de saint Authaire de Sancy est alliée à celle de Burgondofara. Autharius est aussi un propinquus de Chagneric, leude qui vit vers la fin du VIe siècle. Il est maire du palais et porte le titre de comte de Meaux. Chagneric est le père de saint Walbert, de saint Faron, et de sainte Fare (Burgundofara)Famille et pouvoir dans le monde franc: VIIe-Xe siècle, Volume 33 de Publications de la Sorbonne: Histoire ancienne et médiévale, Régine Le Jan, Publications de la Sorbonne, 1995.. Ils appartiennent, selon Marilyn Dunn, The Emergence of Monasticism: From the Desert Fathers to the Early Middle Ages, à la noble famille du duc de Bourgogne WaldelenusMarilyn Dunn, The Emergence of Monasticism: From the Desert Fathers to the Early Middle Ages (Blackwell) 2003.. Au VIIe siècle, la Sippe des Agilolfing, ducs de Bavière, étend ses ramifications sur tout l'Occident barbare. En Gaule, des membres de cette Sippe (famille élargie), Chagnéric et Autharius, vivant aux environs de Meaux et soutiennent Colomban''Les sociétés en Europe du milieu du VIe à la fin du IXe siècle: mondes byzantin, musulman et slave exclus'', Histoire ancienne et médiévale, Michèle Gaillard, Anne Wagner, Bréal 2002.. Authaire de Sancy se remarie à Mode, sainte, soeur de sainte Balde. Il est veuf de Aiga, sainte, une AgilolfingFamille et pouvoir dans le monde franc: VIIe-Xe siècle, Volume 33 de Publications de la Sorbonne: Histoire ancienne et médiévale, Régine Le Jan, Publications de la Sorbonne, 1995.. Ils ont trois enfants : ¤ Adon de Jouarre, fondateur du monastère de Jouarre, saint, père de : ¤¤ Agilbert de Paris, évêque de Paris ¤¤Théodechilde ou Telchilde, abbesse de Jouarre, sainte. ¤ Ouen de Rouen, chancelier, évêque, saint. ¤ Rado ou Chamar, qui suit. * * * * * thumb|upright=2.5|center|400px|Les cryptes de Jouarre renferment les tombeaux de la famille d'Authaire. * * * * * Rado . thumb|256px|Femme franque avec une fibule de l'illustrateur Matthieu Appriou. Selon Rosenfeld et de nombreux autres historiens, Rado ou Chamar, est le fils du vir inluster Authaire de Sancy, né de son premier mariage avec Aiga, une sainte et une AgilolfingFamille et pouvoir dans le monde franc: VIIe-Xe siècle, Volume 33 de Publications de la Sorbonne: Histoire ancienne et médiévale, Régine Le Jan, Publications de la Sorbonne, 1995.. Son existence est attestée par la première Vie de saint Ouen, la Vie de saint Agile et l'éloge de sainte Telchilde. Rado est qualifié de saint dans quelques anciens auteursHistoire De l'Eglise De Meaux, Avec Des Notes Ou Dissertations; Et Les Pieces Justificatives: On y a joint un Recueil complet des Statuts Synodaux de la meme Eglise: divers Catalogues des Eveques, Doiens, Generaux d'Ordre, Abbez, & Abbesses du Diocese; & un Pouillie exact. Contenant ..., Volume 1, Michel Toussaint Chretien Du Plessis, Gandouin ; Giffart, 1731. . Au temps du roi Dagobert Ier (602 - 638), une grande école du palais réunit à la cour, les fils des plus hauts dignitaires du royaume, où il leur est donné une grande culture et une initiation à l'administration royale. Authaire y fait instruire ses trois fils, Adon, Dadon et Radon. Originaires de la région, et plus particulièrement d'Ussy-su-Marne, Authaire et son cousin germain, Hagnéric de Meaux, reçoivent chez eux, dans les années 610, la visite du célèbre moine irlandais Colomban. Les enfants de son parent et ses fils, Adon, Dadon deviennent tous ecclésiastiques. Rado ou Chamar est le seul à y échapper. Il est d'abord trésorier de Dagobert Ier, puis exerce en 613, comme Maire d'Austrasie, du consentement des grands de ce royaumeStéphane Lebecq, "Les origines franques", Le Seuil Paris, 1990.. Rado le reste Maire d'Austrasie de 613 à 617. Il est mentionné comme tel dans le testament de l'évêque Berthram du Mans, le 27 mars 616Ebling H., Prosopographie der Amtsträger des Merowingerreiches (613-741), München, 1974 et Wallace-Hadrill J.M., The fourth book of the Chronicle of Fredegar, Londen, 1960. . Il est chambellan, connu sous le nom de Chamar, en 630/31, et en 635 le fondateur de Radolium, le monastère de Reuil-en-BrieEwig Eugen : Die Merowinger und das Frankenreich, W. Kohlhammer GmbH Stuttgart Berlin Köln 1988 Seite 117, 128 - Friese Alfred : Studien zur Herrschaftsgeschichte des fränkischen Adels. Der mainländisch-thüringische Raum vom 7. bis 11. Jahrhundert, Klett-Cotta Stuttgart 1979 Seite 17-26 - Offergeld Thilo : Reges pueri. Das Königtum Minderjähriger im frühen Mittelalter. Hahnsche Buchhandlung Hannover 2001 Seite 248 - Schieffer Rudolf: Die Karolinger. W. Kohlhammer GmbH Stuttgart Berlin Köln 1992 Seite 15.. On trouve sa signature sur divers privilèges accordés par Dagobert : à Solignac (632), à Rebais (635) et à Sainte-Croix-de-Meaux (637)Gilles Cugnier, Histoire du monastère de Luxeuil à travers ses abbés, tome 1, p. 182, 194-195, 210, Guéniot Langres 2004-2006 . . Une large partie du corpus émane de membres de la cour de Neustrie, sous le règne de Clotaire II. Ils forment une véritable communauté sociale. Authaire de Sancy et son propinquus Chagneric sont de grands personnages marqués du sceau du sacré. Ils sont en grande partie à l'origine des événements de 613, lorsque, avec férocité, Clotaire II a littéralement démembré l’ordre ancien en la personne de la vieille reine Brunehaut[http://www.cairn.info/revue-annales-2003-6-page-1271.htm Communautés émotionnelles en Francie au VIIe siècle, Barbara H. Rosenwein] . Selon la Chronique de Frédégaire, Rado/Chamar est le père de : ¤ Radulf, duc, puis roi de Thuringe. * * * * * thumb|upright=2.5|center|400px|Supplice de Brunehaut. * * * * * Radulf . thumb|256px|Le roi des Slaves, Samo. Radulf, duc puis roi de Thuringe et Chrodobert d'Alémanie, mais aussi Hruodi duc de Würzburg sont peut-être une seule et même personne. Ces Dux sont des fonctionnaires austrasiens chargés de défendre l'est du royaume contre les slaves. Ils vivent à la même époque et le même ennemi, le roi SamoF. Lotter, Severinus von Noricum. Legende und historische Wirksamkeit; 1976 Seite 1-20, Alfred Friese, Studien zur Herrschaftsgeschichte des fränkischen Adels, (Bochumer Histor. Schrr. 18, 1979 Seite 20ff, 38f. F.-J.'' Schmale im Handbuch der bayer. Geschichte III/1'', hg. von M. Spindler (1971) Seite 12ff.t R. Butzen, Die Merowinger östlich des mittleren Rheins; Mainfränk. Studien 38, 1987, Seite 145ff. D. Rosenstock, Zur Genealogie des mainländisch-thüringischen Herzogshauses deHeden, 1250 Jahre Bistum Würzburg, hg. v. J. Lenssen und L. Wamser, 1992, Seite 31-34. . Ce premier Dux franc de Thuringe, en 631, gagne une bataille, alors que le roi est battu en affrontement les Slaves autour de leur forteresse de Wogastisburg enseigné. Après la mort de Dagobert (639) et de Pippin (640) une guerre les Pippinides et Radulf se déclenche. Le Dux Adalgisel l'attaque avec Grimoald, Kunibert de Cologne, les fils d'Arnoul de Metz, le duc des Alamans Leuthari, le roi Sigebert. Radulf ne peut compter que sur son allié Fara. Ils se retranchent sur le Unstrut. Radulf dans l'armée royale a des amis et lors de l'attaque ils ne bougent pas. Sa victoire et une certaine indépendance de la Thuringe marquent le début de la décroissance de puissance mérovingienne et des règnes des rois fainéants''Eugen Ewig: ''Die Merowinger und das Frankenreich, Kohlhammer, Stuttgart 2006, S. 143. . Radulf/Chrodobert est roi de Thuringe, après 641. Il perd une guerre contre les Slaves. Il est comte de Sancy, Montceaux & Aulnoy (Brie), Le Dux est le père de : ¤ Hetan, le plus âgé de ses fils **''Hetans Filius1994. ''Mittelalter, Volume 21, Partie 1, Deutsches Historisches Institut (Paris, France), Germany (West). Bundesministerium für Bildung und Wissenschaft, Artemis Verlag 1994. . ¤ Bertille de Thuringe (ca 595-687), sainte, femme de saint Walbert de Hainaut, maire du palais de Clotaire II et mère de : ¤¤ Waudru de Mons, sainte ¤¤ Aldegonde de Maubeuge, sainte ¤ Robert = Chrodobert II, référendaire, maire de Neustrie, évêque (665), marié à N de Lombardie. ¤ Erlebert de Thérouanne (ca 590-après 659)., nobilis''Hervé Pinoteau, ''La symbolique royale française, Ve - XVIIIe siècle, P.S.R 2004, p. 45. , qui suit. * * * * * thumb|upright=2.5|center|400px|Forteresse de Vogastisburg. * * * * * Des premiers Robertiens . Ses descendants font partie Des premiers Robertiens, si mal étudiés, qui vivent d'abord dans le Boulonnais. * * * * * thumb|upright=2.5|center|450px|Un cap dans le Boulonnais en hiver. * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES Catégorie:Domaine gallo-romain Catégorie:Histoire de Lyon Catégorie:Prosopographie des Rambaud Catégorie:Antiquité tardive Catégorie:Noblesse franque